


All Wright

by mylittlejaybird



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Angry Sex, Dom Trans Man, Edging, Handcuffs, Incest, M/M, Mild CBT, Mild Transphobia, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Strap-Ons, Sub Cis Man, Subspace, Trans Male Character, Uncle/Nephew Incest, blowjob, cockring, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlejaybird/pseuds/mylittlejaybird
Summary: Patrick comes home to find his nephew has dropped in for a visit. He gets sick of Mason being a huge prick so he takes matters into his own hands.





	1. Why be Wright when you can be Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> My friends are terrible enablers <3

Patrick closed his front door with an air of finality. He’d almost brought someone home but the man had revealed himself to be... unsavory. He’d left in disgust. 

He could hear his TV playing, the light from it flashing from his living room entrance. Either Ian was having boyfriend troubles and needed a place to crash, or Mason had gone against his direct order to not arrive unannounced anymore.

As he walked closer, he realized that the sounds coming from the TV were of a very particular sort. He scowled. Definitely his nephew, then.

Patrick flipped the living room lights, revealing a startled Mason. His pants and underwear were pushed down and he was jacking off to the gay porn on the TV. If that was Pay-Per-View, Patrick was going to be  _ pissed _ .

“O-oh! Hi uncle Patty! Didn’t expect you, uh, to be home so soon.” He tried to pull up his clothes but they were too tight and his cock too hard.

“What the fuck.” That seemed to be his usual response whenever he came home and found Mason there. 

Mason gave up and put a cushion over his lap, smiling sheepishly. “Uh. I was... bored?”

“You were bored.” Patrick parroted back, unimpressed. “So you broke into  _ my _ house, bought some porn to watch on  _ my _ TV, and proceeded to jack off on  _ my _ couch?”

He didn’t miss how Mason pressed the cushion down as his voice raised. His nephew fidgeted, fingers playing with the trim of the cushion. “I mean, I didn’t break in here specifically  _ for _ that. But you weren’t home and I got bored.”

Patrick stared at him. “Why  _ are _ you here, Mason? I thought I made myself perfectly clear last time.”

“You did...” He shrugged and tried for a charming smile. He just looked smarmy. “But I  _ missed _ you uncle Pat.”

He kept kneading the cushion over his lap, and Patrick didn’t miss the lip bite and flutter of eyelids that passed over Mason’s features as the sound of fucking grew louder on the TV. “Will you turn that off?”

Mason grabbed the remote beside him and flipped off the TV, the sudden silence deafening. “You sure you don’t want me to leave you alone with it? You look like you still could use a good lay, but maybe some porn will loosen you up.”

Patrick’s expression clouded. “Yeah, well. You seem to show up every time I try.”

Mason didn’t try to hide the slow movement of the cushion in his lap, face flushing, not quite able to stop stimulating himself even with Patrick standing there. Hell, maybe he was getting  _ off _ on it. “You can’t blame me for the lack of dick in your life.”

“You’re a big enough dick I don’t need anyone else.” He meant it cruelly, but the grin that spread over Mason’s face told him he’d chosen his words poorly.

“Yeah? Guess you would know.” He pushed the cushion down and flipped his cock up onto it in a single neat motion. The tip drooled precome all over the material. “Do you even like big dicks, or do they just make you feel inadequate? Not trying to be rude, just wondering.”

Patrick felt anger rise up and settle over him like a cloud. He snapped his fingers and pointed to the spot in front of himself. “Come here. Right now.”

Mason laughed and stood, tossing the cushion onto the couch and pulling up his pants as he approached him. Patrick stepped forward to meet him halfway there and slapped away his hands, yanking his pants back down. “No, you want to act like a prick, you’re going to parade it around.”

“Holy shit uncle Patty, that’s-  _ Gah! _ ” He jumped but was unable to move very far because Patrick’s hand had his balls in a vice grip. “Ow! What the fu- _ agh! _ ”

“What have I  _ told you _ about  _ calling me _ that?” He squeezed Mason’s balls unforgivingly with every emphasized word.

Mason’s hands gripped at Patrick’s shirt and he met his angry expression with a shocked one of his own. “I-I’m sorry?  _ Fuck!  _ Why?!”

Patrick leaned in close. “You aren’t. You keep using it because you think you’re clever, but you’re not. You’re no better than the rest of those assholes I stopped talking to. You don’t give a flying fuck about me or my feelings.”

His nephew shook his head but didn’t actually try to remove his hand despite the tears pricking the corners of his eyes. His cock was still hard and untouched between them. “That’s not t-true, I-  _ Agh!  _ Will you let me talk?”

“No. You’re done talking. You’re done making excuses. Why don’t you be  _ useful _ for once?” He gave a short, sharp yank on Mason’s balls and his nephew yelped and jerked his hips forward, his cock drooling. 

Mason’s eyes widened. “Woah, what? Like... what? But we’re... and you’re....” He gestured down, and Patrick had to stop himself from squeezing too hard. His nephew still gave a choked off whimper.

“Family? Hardly.” He sneered. “And I’m  _ what? _ Finish that sentence, I fucking  _  dare _ you.”

For once, Mason didn’t have an instantaneous retort. He picked his words carefully. “You just don’t got the bits I like.” 

“I have a whole tote full of dicks Mason. Try again.”

“Yeah but that nnnh, ain’t the same.” He shifted in front of Patrick, fingers still curled in his shirt, cock still dripping between them, balls still firmly in Patrick’s hand. “You been fucked by both right?”

“Your dick is different than my dicks,  _ not _ better than them.” He pressed his thumb against the bottom of Mason’s heavy cock, earning him a twitch and more precome. “Now are you going to be a good boy and follow me into my bedroom or are you going to go jack off in the bathroom?”

“But... You’re not...”

Patrick made a disgusted sound and let go of Mason, shoving him backwards. “Not a real man? Thanks, but I already heard that one tonight. Fuck off Mason.”

He turned to storm off, ashamed and angry, when Mason reached out and grabbed onto his shirt again. “Fuck whoever said that.  _ I’ve _ never said that. And...” He licked his lips, flicking his eyes down and back up again. “I’ve thought of it. With you.”

Patrick shrugged off his hand but didn’t move otherwise. “With or without a dick?”

Mason shrugged. “With. I know what I like.”

Silence settled over them, while Patrick considered. Mason reached down to rest the base of his dick in the space between his thumb and forefinger, gently rubbing his thumb along the top. Patrick didn’t realize he was watching until Mason’s cock twitched and he looked up to see his nephew gazing at him.

“You thought of me?” Mason said, a smirk saying he already knew the answer. Except he was wrong.

“No, actually. You’re not my type.” 

Mason scoffed. “I’m  _ everyone’s _ type uncle Pat. I’m versatile like that.”

“You’re not big enough.” He flushed a little and hurried to amend his statement. “You’re too short and skinny.”

“I was gonna say, I’ve never had a complaint about not being big enough.” He smirked and gave his cock a slow stroke, and then another one, leaning back against the couch and looking at Patrick from under thick lashes. “And you’re not really my type either, what with lacking the equipment I need.”

Patrick warred with himself for a long moment before he reached out and yanked Mason towards him, their chests together and their noses brushing. Mason’s eyes widened and he gave a hitched breath, his hand squeezing around his cock to keep from stroking faster. 

“We do this my way, or not at all. I’ve been with plenty gunshy gays before; let  _ me _ worry about my dick. Got it?”

Mason swallowed, but his voice still came out strained. “Yup. Loud and clear.” 

“Are you clean?”

“ _ Yes, _ oh my god. I get tested every month. I’m a slut but I’m a responsible slut.”

Patrick considered for a long moment. “What’s your refractory period?”

“Oh yeah, talk nursey to me.” He smirked, laughing at Patrick’s eyeroll. “I can usually go two or three times a night, more if it’s spread throughout a whole day.”

“No, how long after orgasming until you can get hard?”

“Oh, uh.” Patrick was still standing very close to him. “I dunno. Ten, fifteen minutes? Gets longer the more I have.”

“Good.”

He reached past Mason to grab a couch cushion before dropping it between them. He got down on his knees and pinned Mason’s hips to the couch.

“Wh- Holy shit, what?” He let go of his own cock in surprise, hands gripping the back of the couch instead, wide eyes staring down at Patrick.

“Only dick involved is yours. So, should be fine.” He didn’t wait for his nephew’s response, but instead grabbed onto his balls tightly and gave them a good yank.

“Fuckin-!” Mason’s eyes rolled back and his knuckles turned white against the couch. “Christ,  _ warn _ a guy.”

Patrick snorted and rubbed a single finger lightly against the tip of Mason’s dick, using his grip on his balls to keep him still. “When you like it so much? You like being put in your place, nephew? Is that why you’re such a brat all the fucking time?”

Mason dropped his head to stare at Patrick, pupils blown wide with arousal. “Fuck, Pat... suck me off already, jesus.”

“What did I say?” He pinched Mason’s inner thigh sharply, his nephew flinching but making no move to stop him. Interesting. “Hn, no one’s  _ tried _ to put you in your place, have they? I bet I know your type.”

He leaned forward and scraped his teeth against the jut of Mason’s hip, rolling his eyes up to look at him. “I bet you seek out younger men. Less experienced men. And you give them a night to remember.”

Squeezing his balls, he loosened his hand again a moment later, just enough to start stroking them like he would his cock. Mason inhaled sharply and swore beneath his breath, hips canting out, cock an angry red from being ignored.

“Fuck, blow me already!” A sudden squeeze had him groaning. He didn’t sound discouraged in the least. “Nnngh, c’mon uncle Pat!”

“You’re used to being hot shit in the bedroom.” He let his breath ghost over his nephew’s cock as he spoke. “But you’re not. You have no idea what you want, do you?”

“Yes, I do. For you to shut up and  _ suck me already! _ ”

Patrick arched a brow. “You still think you’re in control?” He tightened his hand minutely just to prove a point. “I literally have you by the balls, kid.”

Mason groaned and tried to take matters into his own hands, only for Patrick to slap his hand away. “No. You aren’t allowed to touch.”

“What? Why the hell not? It’s, hhhh, my cock!”

Patrick very pointedly rolled his tongue over the tip of his nephew’s cock, tasting precome and sweat, before leaning back. “My rules, or not at all.”

“Asshole.” Mason said, but there was no conviction behind it. Instead his eyes were glued on Patrick’s mouth. Oh this was too easy.

“You should be so lucky,” Patrick replied. He flicked his tongue lightly over Mason’s length, interspersed with scrapes of his teeth that had his nephew inhaling sharply.

He teased him like that for several minutes until Mason grew impatient and reached for himself again. This time Patrick slapped his dick, rather firmly. 

He jumped and yelped. “The fuck uncle Patty!?”

Patrick slapped it again at the name, harder. Mason cried out again but put his hands back on the couch and grit his teeth. Patrick sneered up at him. 

“Misbehavior deserves punishment. Something your mommy and daddy never figured out.” He didn’t miss the twitch Mason’s cock gave at that, and he tsked. “You’re a piece of work, getting off on this. You like when I slap you around boy?”

“Like it better when yo- ahhh!” Patrick slapped his cock again, and then again for good measure, before running his fingers over his dick soothingly. It was still hard and wanting. 

“Your mouth is your biggest downfall. Should shove my cock down your throat so you  _ can’t _ mouth off.”

“H-how’re you gonna do that? Shove a silicone dick in my mouth? No thanks.”

Patrick looked up at him with an arched brow. “I don’t remember asking you for your opinion.” He flicked the head of Mason’s dick and it jumped, his nephew groaning and rocking his hips forward. “For all your talk of taking what you want, when you want, you sure like having that ability taken from you.”

“Please, fuck, Pat...” He panted haggardly, looking down at him desperately. He didn’t follow up the plea with a demand. He was learning.

Patrick rolled his tongue around Mason’s tip slowly, watching his eyes roll back before closing, fingers gripping onto the back of the couch so hard they were white. He smirked and, making sure Mason’s eyes were indeed shut, he took the first couple of inches into his mouth, grip on his balls tightening to keep his hips where they were.

“Oh  _ fuck! _ ” Mason groaned, almost collapsing onto his elbows before catching himself and pushing himself up once more. Patrick hummed and started to move his head, sucking lightly. His nephew whined and tried to thrust deeper only to be brought up short with a yelp, the hand around his testicles only gripping them harder. Mason smacked his hand against the couch and pleaded: “Please Pat, god, suck me harder; suck me like you, nnngh, mean it!”

Patrick snorted softly and pulled off. “Didn’t anyone teach you any manners boy?”

He didn’t wait for a response, taking Mason’s thick cock back into his mouth and swallowing as much as he was able. His nephew groaned in relief and a hand stroked through his hair, not grabbing... yet. He gave a warning growl and scraped his teeth along Mason’s shaft when he pulled back. The hand jerked away only to settle again with a small laugh from his nephew.

“S-sorry, your hair’s just  _ really _ soft.”

Patrick rolled his eyes and started to suck in earnest. If this was how whiny Mason got during a blowjob, he couldn’t wait to see how desperate for his cock he could make him.

The thought had his own dick throbbing, and he rubbed his thighs together a little to soothe the ache. He knew he should feel bad for taking advantage of his nephew like this, but the little brat had it coming. And from the sounds of it Mason had already been open to the idea.

Good enough for him.

He used his free hand to grab hold of Mason’s asscheek and squeeze it in appreciation while he bobbed his head purposefully along his shaft. He didn’t bother trying to deepthroat; his nephew would just have to deal with his cock only getting partial treatment. The hand in his hair continued to run fingers through it encouragingly. Maybe there was hope for Mason yet, he mused to himself.

“Shit shit shit  _ shit _ , I’m gonna-”

Patrick pulled off and yanked on his balls, enjoying how Mason cried out. His nephew’s cock twitched and drooled desperately and he had to slap Mason’s hands away again.

“Fuck uncle Patty, why-  _ eugh! _ ” His shaft was bright red where Patrick had slapped it again -  _ hard. _

“Call me Patty again and I dig out my chastity belt and you can fucking suffer  _ all night _ .” He glared up at him, expression and tone leaving no room for argument.

Mason whimpered at the thought. “N-n-no, I’m sorry, that time was an accident!”

Patrick arched an unimpressed brow. “That time, huh? ‘Bout time you admitted to it, fucking brat.”

He slapped Mason’s dick two more times before he took it back in his mouth and started up the same rhythm he’d had before pulling off. Mason’s cry of pain morphed into one of relief and then, finally, pleasure. Patrick could feel Mason’s balls drawing up again and the hand in his hair flattening to guide his head.

He pulled off again right when Mason’s sounds started raising in volume, and he grinned cruelly up at him. “You’ve done  _ nothing _ to earn being allowed to come yet.”

“Fuck’n... seriously?” Mason groaned and raised both his hands to cover his face and then push back in his hair, lacing his hands behind his head and practically posing like a porn star as he looked down at Patrick with a touch of desperation. “What do you  _ want  _ from me?”

Patrick hummed thoughtfully, pulling Mason’s cock down with a couple fingers before letting it bounce back up. He did this a couple times, studying his nephew’s face, only speaking when it grew pleading. “I want you to  _ ask _ for what you want instead of  _ demanding _ it.”

It looked like his nephew was going to resist but he only reached down to pull his shirt up and off, before leaning back on the couch once more. “ _ Please _ let me come uncle Pat?”

Rather than answer right away, Patrick made a show of looking over the newly bared skin. The knife wound was dark pink scar tissue. There were a few other minor ones but nothing fresh. He supposed that meant Mason was keeping out of trouble.

His nephew whined and repeated his plea, dragging Patrick’s eyes up to his face. He leaned forward, eyes not leaving Mason’s pleading ones as he rolled his tongue over the tip, licking up the precome dripping from him copiously.

“Maybe I should make you wait til I got my cock buried in this spoiled little ass of yours,” He let go of Mason’s balls so he could grab both of his ass cheeks and  _ squeeze _ . “How often do people make you wait for it boy?”

“Fuck,” Mason gasped, hips twitching forward now that he could. “ _ Please _ uncle Pat, fuck, you can fuck me after just  _ please _ let me come now!”

With a snort Patrick slammed Mason’s hips against the couch and pinned them there as he sucked his nephew’s cock in earnest. Mason cried out unabashed, seemingly uncaring how loud he was being as his orgasm rose rapidly.

Patrick pulled off again just as he reached the edge, and Mason  _ sobbed _ in desperation, the sound morphing into one of surprise as his uncle merely pulled in a deep breath before diving back in. “Fuck, Pat, please can I come oh god please let me come!”

This time Patrick rumbled a sound of assent around Mason’s cock and the younger man cried out his release, bending over and catching himself on Patrick’s shoulder with a lower drawn out moan. His legs shook with the effort of holding himself upright while his orgasm finally tore through him.

Patrick swallowed most of what Mason spilled, and the rest he pushed into his surprised nephew’s mouth when he turned his head and yanked him down into a kiss. Mason dropped to his knees over Patrick’s lap and pushed into the kiss eagerly with a satisfied groan.

It was Mason who broke it off and dropped his forehead onto Patrick’s shoulder with a breathless laugh. “Holy fucking shit did that really just happen?”

Patrick squeezed Mason’s ass in his lap. “Thought regret usually hit the morning after?”

“Regret?” Mason lifted his head and had his usual shit eating grin back in place. “Uncle Pat the only regret I got is that we didn’t do that  _ sooner _ .”

Patrick rolled his eyes. “How are you still this corny?”

His nephew shrugged and wrapped his arms around his neck, grinding down in Patrick’s lap. “I dunno but you promised to fuck me, and that blowjob definitely opened my mind to the idea.”

“I’m touched.” He pushed Mason off of him and got up carefully, his joints not approving of him being on the hard floor that long, cushion or no. “Get in my room and get out of the rest of your clothing.”

Mason grinned. “Ooooh yes sir!”

Patrick scoffed and reached out to swat his ass only for his nephew to dance out of the way with a laugh and race off down the hall. He watched him go with begrudging fondness before following. 

  
  
  



	2. Two Wrights Make a Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason gets what's coming to him.

Anticipation lit along his nerves as he hurried towards his uncle’s bedroom. And wasn’t that a helluva thing, Mason mused. If someone had told him he’d be excited to fuck his tranny uncle before this moment he would’ve laughed and thought them crazy.

But goddamn if Patrick taking control hadn’t made him harder than he could ever recall being. And to so quickly expose him, and call him out on his usual fun and games, well... his balls were still tender but seeing his uncle on his knees with his cock in his mouth had tilted Mason’s world on its axis. He was still scrambling to regain his balance.

There had been that brief moment where Patrick’s face had admittedly stung a little, when he accused Mason of not thinking him a real man; he was an asshole but he wasn’t  _ heartless _ . And god, if that BJ was anything to go by, this wasn't going to be a hardship, dick or no dick.

The bedroom was tidy and the bed made, which Mason immediately ruined by throwing himself onto it. He hurriedly shoved his pants and underwear down and tossed them onto the otherwise spotless floor with a grin. His legs spread with his smile when Patrick followed him into the room, cocking his hips up pointedly. 

“Well? I think you promised to bury your cock in this spoiled little ass of mine.”

Patrick glanced between his legs and approached him, sliding his hand up Mason’s knee to his inner thigh, caressing the soft skin there. That was all the warning he got before his uncle slapped it sharply.

“Hey!” Mason exclaimed, legs snapping closed at the dull warmth that made his balls twinge in sympathy. He stuck his bottom lip out in a pout, the effect completely ruined by his mouth curving into an impish smile. “What’d my balls ever do to you?”

“They had the great misfortune of being attached to you.” Patrick grabbed his far knee and yanked, toppling Mason over onto his side, startling a short laugh out of him. “Hands and knees; spread ‘em.”

“Oooh sir, yes sir!” Mason eagerly rolled into position, stretching his arms out in front of him to grab hold of the wooden bars of the headboard. He raised his ass high and spread his legs, looking over his shoulder to smirk at his uncle. “So how we gonna do this? You actually gonna fuck me with some lame dildo or do you got the surgery? How’s that even work, huh? Do you- _ ahhh fuck!” _

The sharp slap to his balls stung. Mason squeezed his legs together to attempt to protect his tender testicles. He opened his mouth but only a whine came out, his uncle’s hand returning to grab hold of his balls none-too-gently.

“You’d best watch your mouth boy. I know  _ exactly _ how much punishment  _ these _ ,” He squeezed for emphasis. “Can take.”

Mason swallowed but flashed a charming smile. “Whatever you say uncle Pat. You’re the boss, right?”

When a thumb was massaged into his perineum, his eyes rolled back, the pressure igniting a dull glow of pleasure in his groin. His cock gave a valiant twitch but he still needed a few more minutes before he’d be ready to go again.

Patrick hummed, the sound almost inquiring in nature. Mason looked over his shoulder and saw him staring at his ass. With a smirk he wiggled his hips enticingly. “C’mon, ain’t getting any younger here.”

“Small blessing.” Patrick gave one last squeeze before finally letting his balls go. He relaxed a little and spread his legs open once more. He lifted his head in confusion when Patrick walked up beside him and reached down behind the bed to bring out a pair of padded cuffs looped around the headboard bars.

Interest piqued, Mason willingly gave up his hands and let Patrick bind them, tugging reflexively to test the give. He grinned. “Damn uncle Patty- Pat! Sorry, habit, it’s habit!”

Patrick growled and slid his fingers into Mason’s hair to yank back his head, forcing him to meet his eyes. There was very real anger there and Mason felt a trace of guilt that he quickly hid behind a sheepish smile.

“Strike two, Mason. Strike three, you’re out and you don’t come back. I’m  _ done _ putting up with your passive aggressive bullshit. Got it?”

The fingers tightened and yanked his head further back, forcing his back into an unnatural arch. He laughed easily - if a little breathlessly - and met his gaze. “I got it.” He paused, then added: “Sorry.”

His uncle threw his head forward and he collapsed back onto the bed. His cock twitched and he realized he was half hard. Jesus, he might be hitting Patrick’s buttons but hot damn if his uncle wasn’t smacking up against some of his own in the very best ways too.

Breath picking up in anticipation, Mason twisted around to track Patrick as he moved through the room. He gasped when a hand struck his ass before he’d even finished turning, the sound reaching his ears before the sting of his skin registered.

“Eyes front boy. You can look when I’m ready for you to look.”

Mason huffed but did as he was told. “When’d you grow a pair anyways? You never used to be this bossy.”

“I never gave enough fucks to put forth the effort.” His voice was across the room, and Mason could hear him rummaging through something. The alleged tote of dicks, he supposed. When his uncle spoke again, he was directly behind him. “I just got sick of your bullshit.”

A grin spread across his face. “Aw, you do care.”

Patrick snorted unkindly but didn’t bother responding. The sound of latex gloves had Mason sitting up in alarm. Patrick leaned over him to shove his head back down into the pillow. “Don’t. Move.”

“Look, I get you’re a nurse and all but medical play isn’t really my kink,” He teased.

He could practically hear Patrick’s eyeroll. “It has nothing to do with my profession. It’s just hygienic.”

“Oh my god  _ really? _ ” Mason kept his head on the pillow but twisted his body so he could glimpse his uncle in his peripheral. “You’re gonna talk to me about hygiene after swapping come with me? C’mon uncle.”

Two fingers pressed inside him for his smart mouth and he grunted, arching at the unexpected pressure before relaxing. He hadn’t heard any sort of lube but he could feel it dripping down over his sore balls, sending a shiver of arousal through him. He turned forward again and pushed back into them. “Nngh, fuck, c’mon. Not gonna break.”

“Maybe I want you to break for me nephew,” Patrick said, low enough that Mason had to strain a little to hear him. He didn’t know how to reply to that, the implications nearly endless. The fingers pumped steadily into him - slowly... too goddamn slow.

“Jesus Pat; before I’m eighty would be nice,” He complained, squirming under the almost tender touch. After all the rough handling it was almost torture. 

Then he understood. “...Oh you son of a bitch.”

Patrick laughed humorlessly and rubbed a hand over Mason’s ass and hip. “You’re not in control tonight. See how well you handle not getting your way, you selfish little brat.”

Mason’s cock throbbed at the implications. God he should piss people off more often if this was the kind of punishment he could expect. Probably the exact opposite effect that his uncle intended, but since when did Mason ever conform to expectations.

“Fuck... haven’t gone this slow since prom night. Where’s my corsage?” 

The fingers inside him paused, before they were removed. Mason blinked and lifted his head. “Uh, that doesn’t mean  _ stop _ .”

Patrick ignored him, walking back across the room and digging through another tote. It was then that Mason realized his uncle still had all his clothes on while he was completely naked. Everything was ass backwards compared to how he usually spent his nights. 

He hurriedly turned forward again when Patrick came back. His eyes rolled in exasperation when his balls were once again grabbed. “Oh c’mon, what’d I do n-  _ oh. _ ”

Blinking dumbfoundedly, he pushed himself up on his elbows to look under his torso between his legs. He had to shift his hips a bit to angle his cock out of the way, but once he could see... 

“Did you just put a cockring around my fucking  _ balls? _ ” 

“You wanted a corsage,” Patrick said a little too evenly to be amused. Mason’s breath hitched when his uncle’s fingers were unceremoniously shoved inside him again, and he collapsed back onto his chest, burying a moan in the pillow. 

A disbelieving laugh escaped him and he turned his head to be heard more clearly. “I like this new you, uncle Pat. You’re just full of surprises.”

“Mason?” 

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.” Another finger pressed inside him and he moaned loudly, just to be contrary. His uncle sighed, but continued to fingerfuck him. 

Mason managed a minute of relative silence before he tugged on the cuffs impatiently. “You’re a nurse, how is your aim this bad?”

“You’re talking about this?” 

Fingers twisted down into his prostate and steadily applied pressure. A long line of precome drooled onto the blanket from his throbbing cock. He whined at the intense sensation. 

“ _ Fuck! _ Okay, oka- _ ah! _ ” The pressure eased and he sagged against the bed, laughing breathlessly. “Y-yeah. That’d be the spot.”

Patrick pulled his fingers out only to push back in with four. Mason moaned, clenching down. His uncle clucked his tongue. “You weren’t kidding about being a slut. Look how easily my hand fits inside you.”

“Fuck, stick it in me already.” He rocked back into the fingers demandingly, forehead braced on the pillow. “Fuck me!”

“Patience, boy; I’ll fuck you when I’m good and ready.” 

Mason’s balls ached in the ring squeezed tight around their base, holding them away from his body. Sweat was starting to bead on his skin, rolling down his back and tickling the hairs at the nape of his neck. He rubbed his face against the pillow impatiently, cursing his uncle for the snail’s pace.

Finally the fingers were removed, and Mason bit back a whimper at the sudden emptiness inside him. He turned his head to get a glimpse of Patrick, wetting his lips at the unexpected wave of arousal that washed through him.

His uncle focused on slicking up his dick, the sound of lube over silicone loud over their heavy breathing. Patrick glanced up to meet his nephew’s eyes, his long hair tucked behind one ear. Mason moaned at the heat in that gaze, and he curved his back more to present his ass willingly.

“Fuck me uncle, c’mon! Want your cock in me already.” 

The glove was tossed aside and both of Patrick’s hands grasped Mason’s hips firmly, tugging him flush against his cock. Mason shivered in anticipation when his uncle leaned over him, breath hot over his sweat-slicked skin. God this was really happening. He was really going to let his tranny uncle fuck him. Jesus.

One hand grabbed his hair and yanked his head back, startling him out of his thoughts. “Stay with me nephew. You’re finally going to get what you want.”

Mason moaned and rubbed back against Patrick shamelessly. He was never one to shy away from new things. “Yeah, yeah, stuff me full of your big cock!”

Patrick made a sound of disgust and let go of his hair. “You’re not in a porno. You can drop the bad dialogue.”

Mason grinned as his head fell back against the pillow. He turned to smirk cheekily over his shoulder. “Maybe I like saying it.”

A long suffering sigh tickled the nape of his neck. “I can and will gag you.”

“You got any other kinks I sh- _ haaah! _ ” The air escaped him in a surprised whoosh as his uncle lined up and began pushing inside him. It felt fucking  _ enormous _ , and that was  _ after _ getting four fingers to start.

“Jesus  _ christ _ how big is tha _ ahhhh _ t thing?”

Mason gasped for breath under the weight of his uncle against his back, the short thrusts inside him slowly pushing the cock deeper, stretching him fuller. Flashing back to the one time he’d tried fisting, he couldn’t help but compare his current situation with the memory of being stuffed so full... and even that didn’t stand up to the length  _ and _ width of the cock inside him.

When Patrick’s pelvis finally pressed flush to his ass, Mason couldn’t help but moan loudly. He’d never been stuffed this full in his life. And while he was loathe to admit it, other than the immense size, there wasn’t much difference between the toy and an actual dick. Least none that his ass could feel.

The hand sliding under him to rub over his stomach surprised him. “Y’know, my cock’s further d-... the fuck?” 

He pulled himself up onto his elbows to look down underneath himself. Patrick massaged over the slight but obvious bulge of the cock pressing against his hand through Mason’s abdomen. He exhaled shakily, sucking in a sharp breath when Patrick only pressed against the bulge harder with a wrecked moan of his own. He ground against Mason, rocking without actually moving the cock inside him. 

He collapsed back onto his chest with a cry as the motions still managed to brush over his prostate, the cock big enough it pressed against it with every roll of Patrick’s hips. It felt good but it wasn’t  _ enough. _

“Nngh, god, I thought you were gonna fuck me?” His voice was muffled by the pillow he rubbed his face against, unable to do anything but take what his uncle offered. He was completely at his mercy.

His cock twitched and more precome spilled onto the blanket below him at the thought.

“I’m doing exactly what I said I would do: I’m burying my cock inside you.”

Mason whined and shoved back against his uncle demandingly. “C’mon, fuck! Fuck me,  _ fuck me! _ ”

A strong hand wrapped around the back of his neck and pressed down as Patrick leaned over him to growl in his ear. “Yeah, keep telling me what to do. Let me know how that goes.”

Mason whined. “ _ Fuck _ uncle, please!  _ Please _ fuck me!”

“No.” Patrick let go of his neck and wrapped one arm around his waist to feel up the bulge in his belly, rocking against him -  _ grinding  _ into him. Teeth nipped at his neck, shoulders and back before the irritation was soothed by a wet tongue and wetter kisses. It was nice... but it  _ still _ wasn’t enough.

His uncle grew louder, deep groans rumbling against his back. It took him several moments to realize what was happening before he jerked his head up and twisted to stare at Patrick. 

“Are you... oh my god are you grinding, nnnh, your actual dick against your fake one instead of  _ ahhh! _ fucking me?” 

His uncle met his eyes and smirked unapologetically. Mason moaned and dropped his head back down, mostly speaking to himself with his next words: “ _ Fuck _ that shouldn’t be so hot.”

He  _ felt _ Patrick startle more than anything; his hips stuttered and a gut-punched moan vibrated against Mason’s sweat-slick back. A moment later his uncle was rocking against him even harder, and it was all Mason could do to ride it out. His eyes rolled back at the repeated jabs against his prostate and he cried out with every sharp jolt of pleasure from his uncle’s movements.

Patrick pushed his forehead into Mason’s back and pressed against the bulge in his stomach as his sounds grew louder and his motions more desperate. A distant part of Mason’s mind marvelled at how his uncle’s voice managed to drop even  _ lower _ as pleasure consumed him.

Patrick cried out as he peaked, hips jerking roughly against Mason while he rode his orgasm to completion. Mason moaned encouragingly, his uncle gradually slowing his movements with a few final grunts before stilling. They both panted loudly in the aftermath - Patrick from exertion and Mason from borderline desperation.

Unable to keep still now that his prostate wasn’t being stimulated, Mason squirmed and moaned pitifully. His cock hung painfully between his legs and his balls were an angry red from being bound in the cockring. Patrick huffed in annoyance and pushed himself up, shoving Mason’s shoulders down so he arched prettily beneath him. The change in angle had Mason crying out as the huge cock inside him shifted. The cuffs continued to hold him through his struggles.

“God, uncle Pat, jerk me off at least. Please!”

Patrick snorted and Mason caught movement out of the corner of his eye; his uncle tossed his sweat-soaked shirt aside. Mason stopped dead to stare at his uncle’s bare torso. How did a nurse have better defined muscles than he did? And wasn’t he supposed to have scars from surgery?

“Still so bloody impatient. Let me tell you a little secret boy.” He rubbed his hands over Mason’s ass, spreading his cheeks to admire his cock buried inside him. “I’m not some one and done trick pony. I can come and  _ still _ fuck you into an incoherent mess.”

Mason laughed breathlessly. “All talk so far uncle. Why don’t you show me what you can do old man?”

“Why don’t you show me that you deserve it little boy?” Patrick shot right back, squeezing his ass.

Mason braced himself on his elbows, drew his knees up under him a little more, and tried to fuck his damned  _ self _ on his uncle’s silicone cock. When he wasn’t immediately stopped, he bowed his head and moved faster, growing more vocal as he  _ finally _ got the fucking he wanted.

But he couldn’t get the range of motion he desired, couldn’t get him deep enough. He was no stranger to doing all the work, especially with inexperienced men, but his uncle obviously had plenty to teach if he’d just get off his high horse and  _ fuck him already _ .

“Fuck, oh fuck, Pat, c’mon, fuck me, please, wanna feel you fuck me!” 

“You seem to be managing.” Patrick replied dryly and oh, the stubborn motherfucker sounded  _ bored. _

Mason yanked at his bindings, the chains clanking against the headboard bars angrily. “Come  _ on  _ you absolute jackass! Fuck me stupid already!”

Patrick scratched angry red lines over his hips and he cried out and pushed back against him even harder. Next thing he knew a hand wound into his hair and shoved his face into the pillow. Sharp teeth dug into his ear, his uncle  _ hot _ against him wherever their bare skin touched. “You  _ don’t _ need my help with the stupid part, nephew, believe me.”

Mason only half heard him, focused as he was on trying to breathe through the pillowcase, the fabric clinging to him with every increasingly panicked inhale. He struggled and yanked on the cuffs, his words coming out as muffled nonsense. His uncle waited until his struggles grew more frantic before he sat up and let go.

Mason gasped loudly once he could breathe, before he twisted around to snap at his uncle. “What the  _ hell  _ uncle Pa- _ ahhh! _ ”

The sudden thrusts caught him off guard and stole his breath away all over again. Which was probably for the better, since he’d been one syllable away from strike three. The cock slid in and out of him easily, but as it moved he realized that there was no way it could be a uniform width. And he was pretty sure the fucking thing was  _ ribbed _ now that he could feel it moving, the texture catching on his hole with every thrust. “Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck, _ oh fuck!”

Patrick dug his fingers into his hips, and wow, he sure was going to leave bruises. Mason bit the pillow only for his uncle to grab hold of his hair and yank his head back. His cries and moans echoed loudly, drowning out the repetitive sounds of Patrick’s hips snapping up against his ass and the  _ wetness _ of the cock driving harder and harder inside of him.

It was  _ so _ close to being enough.

“T-touch m- _ ahhhh! _ ” He moaned and pushed back into Patrick, greedy for every inch of that silicone cock. More than that, he wanted his uncle to lend him a hand, and if he wasn’t going to do it, Mason would. 

Concentrating long enough to be able to slip his cuffs proved more difficult than anticipated, and he caught himself laying there taking the pounding instead of working the cuffs off more than once. Even after he had a hand free, his fingers immediately curled around the headboard, knuckles white as desperate whimpers fell from his lips.

Before he had a chance to make his move, Patrick leaned over him and pinned both his arms to the bed with his own surprisingly strong hands. Hot panted breaths washed over his ear, and he cried out at the teeth that nipped just this side of too painful. 

“No touching,” Patrick growled in warning, teeth grazing Mason’s neck. 

His balls strained against the cockring, trying to draw up closer to his body as his arousal spiked. His dick was red and bouncing with every thrust, leaking copiously at the repeated prostate stimulation. The blanket beneath him had a formidable puddle forming on it already.

With one last final struggle, he grew pliant and limp beneath his uncle, whines nearly sobs as he pleaded incoherently. Plenty of ‘please’ and ‘fuck’.

“That’s a good boy.” The words were accompanied by several soft kisses to his neck and shoulders that nonetheless had teeth behind them. “Told you I’d break you.”

Mason heard him but couldn’t respond, too overcome by the pleasure-pain lighting his whole body on fire. He could _feel_ himself teetering so close to that edge to blessed nirvana, but without a hand on his cock, he couldn’t go over.

“Please please please please please...” He begged in a constant mantra.

“You’re almost tolerable like this, nephew.” The cuffs locked around his wrists once more; he didn’t have the mental capacity to free himself again. Patrick curled the fingers of one hand into Mason’s hair and held it tight. The additional stimuli pulled a wrecked moan from his arched throat, and hot tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

“Uncle  _ please! _ ” His whine morphed into a sob, the tears spilling twin tracks down his face. He was simultaneously feeling  _ too much _ and  _ not enough _ . It was no wonder his body and emotions were getting confused.

Whether it was his words or the tears, Patrick finally took pity on him and reached between his legs. Mason spread them eagerly, whimpering when his tender balls were squeezed and rolled in his uncle’s palm. There was a slight pinching sensation, and then the ring snapped open and his balls were finally free. His eyes rolled at the flood of sensations that one act put into motion, and he could feel his release  _ hurtling _ forward, as though breaking free and dashing for the exit door.

“Come for me Mason.”

Between one thrust and the next he was doing exactly as he was told, for once, and coming harder than he ever had, completely hands free. His cock shot rope after rope of his release onto the blanket below him. Patrick held his head back so he had no choice but to allow his cries to split the night air. 

His uncle didn’t stop his thrusts inside him, and another sob wrenched forth from his throat as he quickly became oversensitive. Opening his mouth to beg for a chance to recover only earned him a mouthful of pillow when Patrick threw his head forward and grabbed hold of his hips once more. After that it was all he could do to breathe while his uncle fucked him hard and fast, thrusts shallow but intense.

He struggled weakly but ultimately gave up and let it happen - he didn’t have the strength of will to try harder. It felt good even as it crept into the realm of pain; he just decided it was a good sort of pain and sank into the feelings.

Lost in the motions and sounds of his uncle behind him, he barely noticed when Pat’s rhythm started to falter, but when he did he shivered and moaned. Whining and pushing back against him the best he could, Mason managed to lift his head and look over his shoulder. It was when their eyes met that Patrick finally slammed into him one last time and ground his dick in deep, moaning as his orgasm swept through him, leaving him shuddering against his nephew. 

Mason dropped his head to the pillow and just let himself float a bit. He was distantly aware of Patrick pulling out of him, and he whimpered at the loss, hole clenching around the sudden emptiness. A gentle touch to his flank soothed him, and he allowed himself to be pushed onto his side, collapsing willingly.  His hands were freed and the feeling rubbed back into them, strong fingers knowing just what pressure points to stimulate. Mason hummed and pressed his head against the thigh beside him.

When he next opened his eyes he got the feeling time had passed, but he knew he couldn’t begin to guess exactly how much. He must’ve dozed off during cleanup. 

The body pressed against him with one arm wrapped possessively around his waist had to be his uncle. He could feel his breath against the back of his head, every exhale stirring his hair. They were both under the blanket rather than atop it, which, damn, he must’ve been  _ really _ out of it to miss being moved that much.

“You think too loud.”

Mason froze at the deep voice behind him, before relaxing upon recognizing Pat’s sleep-rough tone. He pressed back into him with a hum, reaching behind himself to cup the back of his head and half turning to draw him into a kiss.

“Surprised I didn’t wear you out, old man,” he teased, nipping at his lip before settling with his back against him again.

Patrick snorted. “You’re the one that passed out kid, not me. After I did all the work too.”

Fingers brushed against his hip and pressed lightly. He squirmed a little as they found the bruises Patrick had made while fucking him. “Mmm, mind the goods. Doubt you could handle round three.”

“I could handle it just fine. I’m forty, not dead.” His tone was dry but he let up on the bruises.

Mason patted his hand condescendingly. “Of course.”

Teeth scraped against the back of his neck, and  _ oh! _ Wow, okay, that sure was a hand on his dick. Mason moaned - or rather, tried to. The sound he  _ actually _ made was much closer to a whimper. Pat slipped a leg between his and forced them open, using his own to keep them that way while he fondled Mason.

Mason’s head tipped back and his hips bucked forward. “Jesus, you really  _ nnnnhhh! _ needed to get laid huh?”

The eye roll from his uncle was almost audible, but he just turned Mason’s head and captured his lips in a hungry kiss. That was one way of shutting him up - a Mason approved method, even.

He’d half expected his uncle to tease but once he was hot and heavy in his hand, Patrick wasted no time in stroking him quickly. Spit and then precome slicked his way as his hand worked his cock over, finding a rhythm and quickly building the pleasure in his groin. Mason grunted as he came all over Patrick’s fingers a few minutes later. He grabbed his uncle’s hand and lifted it up to his mouth, lazily licking his release from the sticky digits.

“Careful Pat, or I’m going to start thinking you like me or something.”

“Only so long as you keep your mouth shut.” 

Mason let his uncle have his hand back once he was satisfied that it was clean. “You seem to not mind it open in select circumstances.”

Patrick snorted and reached between them, a small sound catching Mason’s attention. He twisted to look down but the blankets cast shadows too dark to get more than a general idea of what his uncle was doing beneath them. Patrick caught sight of his expression, and Mason watched his face harden.

“This is not one of them. Keep it to yourself nephew.”

Mason bit back the questions on the tip of his tongue and instead rolled over to kiss Pat some more, moaning encouragingly. He rubbed his hands against his uncle’s chest, surprise at how...  _ normal _ it felt stalling his kiss. His fingers couldn’t find any surgery scars, and he made a noise of confusion.

Patrick grabbed his hand, but before he could provide an excuse, he found his fingers being directed to one of his nipples. He hummed approvingly, rubbing over it a few times before he noticed the very scarce scar tissue around it. Huh, neat.

“Can I touch your dick?” He said all in one breath, before he lost his nerve. 

Growing still against him, Patrick pulled back to study his face. “...Why would you want to do that?”

His tone was cautious, and Mason couldn’t say he blamed him. He knew he was an asshole. But his curiosity was  _ killing _ him. He shrugged earnestly. “Maybe I can fantasize about you properly, with your own junk.”

In the dark it was hard to make out Patrick’s expression, but conflicted was his best guess. He flicked his thumb over his uncle’s nipple a couple times and grinned as charmingly as possible. “C’mon uncle, please?”

The sigh that Patrick gave was one of defeat, but Mason waited for verbal confirmation. Hey, he could learn. Sometimes.

“Fine, but... I can’t get off when other people jack me off. So... you can touch, but let me finish. Deal?”

Mason pressed his lips to Pat’s with a grin. “Sealed with a kiss.”

Patrick sighed and rolled onto his back, grabbing Mason’s hand and dragging it under the blanket, stopping it with his fingertips resting on his pubic hair. “Be  _ gentle _ , and don’t touch the tip. It’s sensitive.”

“Handle with care, got it!” He waited until his uncle let his hand go before he inched his fingers down, where they hit what was unmistakably a phallic shape. It was both smaller and bigger than he thought it would be. It was also very  _ wet _ . Pressing his fingers against the shaft made his uncle bite back a noise and stop himself from thrusting up into the touch.

“Gently,” Pat reminded him gruffly.

Mason exhaled shakily and used two fingers and his thumb to carefully squeeze the shaft, stroking carefully when that didn’t elicit any immediate negative reactions. It  _ twitched _ in his hand, and he swallowed loudly. Maybe this was affecting him more than he’d initially thought it would. He wasn’t getting hard again anytime soon... but it wasn’t a turn off. Not even close.

Huh, guess he’d maybe inadvertently expanded his fuckbuddy pool. He’d need to fool around with some other trannies to see if it could be just anyone or if it was specific... say, to his uncle. Was this like a second gay awakening?

Patrick’s choked voice interrupted his thoughts. “Kid, I said  _ gently _ .”

“Heh, whoops.” Mason loosened his grip and stroked the shaft very lightly, enjoying his uncle’s reactions: choked off moans and aborted thrusts up into his hand. He squeezed the base lightly, and his fingers slipped on the copious slick on the underside of Patrick’s dick. Without thinking, he let his fingers wander further down, jumping when his uncle caught his wrist in a vise grip.

“That’s quite enough of that.” And his prissy bitch tone was back. 

A thought struck Mason. “When you were prepping me-”

“It was lube. My... that wouldn’t have stayed wet for long inside you.”

Mason nodded and then pressed up against his uncle’s side, one hand twisting his nipples idly. “Make out with me while you jack off. I  _ really _ need to feel that.”

Patrick groaned and yanked Mason towards him, their mouths colliding awkwardly before they adjusted and slotted messily together. The wet sound of Pat jacking off had Mason moaning loudly into the kiss, aroused even if his dick was physically incapable of participating.

A few minutes later and Patrick was coming, shuddering against his nephew. Mason grinned and gave him one last kiss before resting his cheek on his uncle’s shoulder and cuddling up next to him. 

“See, wasn’t so bad, now, was it?”

Patrick grunted and patted his nephew’s chest. “Don’t ruin it for me now.”

Mason grinned and closed his eyes, listening to the steady beat of his uncle’s heart. He’d let Pat rest for the time being.

As the sky began to lighten, he wondered if his uncle could be convinced to let him suck him off. He wanted to know how different or similar it would be to the dicks he was used to.

And if he got to see Patrick come completely undone by his hand - or mouth - well... that would just be a totally coincidental bonus, wouldn’t it?

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't canon, I just wanted to make them fuck :D


	3. Doing the Wright Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventually, they have to talk about what they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted some kind of resolution, so here! No porn.

Mason awaited his uncle within his home, despite Patrick’s fancy new security system. Locks were really more of an invitation to people like him anyways. Not that he planned to take anything from him.

Well, maybe a little of his time. Mason mused while he ate a bowl of cereal on his uncle’s couch, watching some Netflix exclusive crime documentary. Though he was loathe to be considered a copycat - there was a reason he had discarded the name Catlad while coming up with an identity for his thief persona - sometimes the shows sparked an idea.

He was ten minutes into the third episode when he heard Patrick fumbling with the new security. Honestly, the man could barely function after a work shift to put his key in the door's deadlock, let alone remember a six digit code to open his front door. Mason took pity and got up to let him in.

Patrick blinked blearily against the front entrance light, before he sighed and shoved past his nephew. “This is not becoming a habit.”

“Aw, don’t be like that uncle Pat.” Mason closed the door and rearmed the security. Patrick watched him with narrowed eyes before he scoffed in disgust and walked away, closing the bathroom door behind him. The lock on _that_ door was audible from where Mason stood. Yeesh, he could take a hint.

So he knocked, voice playfully suggestive. “Can I get you anything?”

A loud sigh answered him. He could hear the rustle of his uncle undressing. “Let me shower in peace.”

Wetting his lips, he projected a cocksure grin into his voice. “C’mon uncle; you’ve had a long, hard day. Let me help you relax.”

Silence. Then, “Coffee would be nice.”

Not what he had in mind, but sure, he’d humor him. Coffee was an easy enough task. His uncle had an off brand Keurig that only required him to put a new pod in it, shove a mug underneath, and push a button. Simple.

The hour was late but he was betting Pat hadn’t yet eaten. He pondered ordering delivery but didn’t want to have to wait for it. His uncle’s cupboards were depressingly void of food. The fridge fared little better, but at least there were eggs. Bagels and cheese too.

When Patrick walked out in a tee and sweats, Mason smiled broadly and pointed his spatula at the kitchen table. “Sit. Coffee’s there.”

An arched eyebrow was his only response, but his uncle went without argument. Mason put the egg and cheese in the lightly toasted bagel and brought it over, setting it down in front of him. “Here, eat. When’s the last time you had food?”

Patrick looked at the bagel before him in surprise, replying without looking at him. “When was the sun up?”

“Jesus christ, how are you this bad at taking care of yourself?” Mason grabbed the seat diagonal from his and leaned back in it, one arm over the back. “You’re a _nurse_.”

There was no answer, but then his uncle _was_ wolfing down the sandwich like he really hadn’t eaten in - Mason glanced at the clock - ...eight hours. He shook his head and looked back at Pat, trying not to let his anticipation get the better of him.

The bagel was chased by a huge gulp of coffee, and only then did Patrick look at him. “Thanks. So what’re you in trouble for this time?”

“Why do you think I’m in trouble?”

“You’re in my house, sucking up to me, and you look like you’re about to transform into a manic pixie.”

The deadpan tone had Mason laughing. “No trouble at all, I promise. Just missed you, is all.”

For some reason Patrick grew tense at those words, before he exhaled heavily and drank the rest of his coffee. Before he could get up to refill it, Mason snatched the mug from his hands to do it for him.

“...It can’t happen again Mason.”

He turned at the solemn voice, the coffee pouring the only sound for several moments. He turned back to it, not sure he could keep the disappointment from his face. “Dunno why not.”

“This isn’t a Game of Thrones episode.” He sounded tired.

Mason snorted and brought the coffee over to him, taking his seat again. “Lucky for us no one can get knocked up.” He paused, remembering the slick on his fingers and how they’d started to push _in_ before his uncle had pushed his hand away. “....Can you?”

Patrick shook his head, closing his eyes and first pinching the bridge of his nose before rubbing at his sinuses below his eyes. “No.”

“Well then what’s the problem?”

His uncle dropped his hand and looked at him, unimpressed. “I said no.”

Mason pulled a face. “I don’t even get to hear a reason why?”

“A no isn’t enough?”

“For me? C’mon uncle Pat, you know I’m curious by nature. I won’t quit bugging you ‘til you tell me.” He leaned back in his chair again, smile smug.

Patrick looked as though he’d bitten into a lemon briefly, before he took another sip of his coffee and tapped his fingers against the rim after he set it back down. He lifted his gaze to meet his nephew’s with great effort. “I’m not a fucks-for-funsies person, usually. I hate one night stands as a general rule. Fuck buddies aren’t something I’ve ever been interested in either.”

The look Mason gave him was one of disbelief. “No wonder you’re such a stick in the mud. Jesus.”

A snort, and Patrick finally dropped his gaze, staring at his hands around his mug instead. “I’m looking for a Mr. Right,” He said with dry amusement. “Not a Mr. Wright.”

The pun was one he’d dealt with his entire life, so he understood what Patrick was saying. He really wasn’t happy about it though. He draped one arm across his middle but otherwise tried to look nonchalant. “You do bring home one-night stands though.”

One shoulder rose before falling again. “Sometimes I get antsy.”

“I can help you scratch that itch. It doesn’t gotta be a regular thing.” Mason smiled broadly and gestured at himself. “We both know you liked fucking me uncle. How many times did you get off that night? Not to mention the next morning.”

A red flush warmed Patrick’s cheeks. “That was a-”

“ _Don’t_ say mistake. No it wasn’t.”

“You’re nearly half my age.”

“Good thing too or I wouldn’t have been able to keep up with you. Never would’ve guessed you would be so insatiable. You like that with all your fucks or just when you’ve gone a while without getting your dick wet?”

Patrick drank the rest of his coffee with a scowl. He continued to hold it and drum his fingers against it though, so Mason didn’t reach for it. “What happened to needing a _real_ dick to satisfy you?”

Arousal pulsed through him at the memory of his uncle pinning him to the bed and using him to get off, teeth sharp against his neck and back. He had taken photos the next day because he’d known that they would fade fast. He shifted in his seat, willing his body to stop acting like he was fourteen again.

“Yeah, well...” A pink tongue wet dry lips before he swallowed back another pulse of arousal at remembering his uncle kissing him possessively, all teeth and tongue, with his hand wrapped around his cock. “I’m sorry I was such an ass. I didn’t know what I was talking about.”

“Need to start buying lotto tickets,” Patrick said under his breath. Mason snorted because, yeah, that was fair. He didn’t often apologize, let alone with sincerity. “Still the little snag of us being blood relatives. You’re the son of my _brother_.”

“Incest is legal in New Jersey, which you knew, and again; unless there’s a possibility of kids, what’s that even matter? It’s not like anyone else considers you family.”

It took him a moment to register what had popped out of his mouth that had made Patrick flinch so badly, and by then his uncle was already standing up to put his dishes in the sink. “Thanks for the coffee and food Mason, but I think you should go.”

He could hear the tightness in his voice, and he was alarmed that Pat might cry. “Awww, c’mon uncle, I didn’t mean it like _that._ ”

Patrick turned on him and oh, he wasn’t tearing up; he was _angry_. Angry like he’d been when he’d grabbed Mason’s balls and held them in a vice. It made a flash of heat zigzag through him, and he swallowed.

“No, you never mean it _like that_. You open up your fucking mouth without thinking first and are shocked when there’s consequences.”

Mason flashed a sheepish smile and held his hands up placatingly, staying in his seat. “I’ve been getting better! C’mon uncle, it’s late, cut me some slack.”

There was a long stretch of tense silence, before Patrick exhaled slowly. He leaned back against the cupboard and rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. “I can’t do it again Mason. Once is a mistake, twice is a pattern, three times a habit; I don’t want it to become a habit.”

If Mason could look more disappointed, he would’ve. His smile turned rueful. “Was it really that bad?”

 _Was I really that bad_ goes unspoken. Patrick’s brows raised in tandem, both hands resting on the cupboard now. “It was... therapeutic in a way I wasn’t expecting. But not in a good way. I was _very_ angry at you.”

Memories of abused testicles, edging, overstimulation, biting, hair pulling, and degradation had Mason shifting in his chair. Not in a bad way. “Yeah I know. Learned my lesson though, didn’t I?”

Patrick frowned at that. Mason wasn’t wrong; he couldn’t deny that the method of punishment had actually worked. He no longer called him Uncle Patty or otherwise alluded to him once being female, or made jabs about his dick size or sex life.

“...That isn’t really a mark in your favor. That I had to go to that extreme of a measure to earn what should’ve been fundamental respect in the first place.” He crossed his arms and cocked a hip, crossing his legs at the ankle from where he leaned against the counter. “You don’t get a cookie for learning basic human decency.”

Ouch. Well, he couldn’t blame him for holding onto that grudge. He shrugged and ran a hand through his hair, scratching the back of his head. “Yeah, I know. I ain’t saying I didn’t deserve it. Worse, even. But we worked good together. When’s the last time you got off that hard?”

“It could’ve been the best sex I ever had and I would still be saying no Mason.”

“You mean it wasn’t?” Mason gave a cocky smirk.

But Pat just sighed. “No. It wasn’t. Generally I like to _enjoy_ my partner while fucking them. Not want to smother them with a pillow.”

Oh yeah, he had done that, hadn’t he? Mason swallowed. “Is there _anything_ you enjoyed?”

Patrick snorted. “Other than getting you to finally shut up?”

Mason shot him a hurt, reproachful look.

His uncle sighed and shook his head. “I’m sorry nephew, it didn’t come from a good place on my end.”

“Wait. Are you...” He narrowed his eyes and peered closely at him. “You _are!_ You feel guilty about it. Why?”

“Because I took advantage of you, and used you to make myself feel better.” He gave a humorless smile. “You enjoying it doesn’t change my shitty motives.”

“So you’re caught up on _why_ you did it?” Mason shook his head and stood, ignoring how wary his uncle looked. “So why not do it for a different reason? A _better_ one?”

“My reason for saying no is better than any reason I could come up with for saying yes.” He glanced at the time and rubbed his eyes, dropping his hands tiredly. “I need to get to bed. I have an appointment in the morning.”

Mason stood there, unsatisfied with the conclusion of their conversation. “So... that’s it? One and done?”

“That’s it.” He pushed off from the counter and headed towards his bedroom. “Lock the door on your way out.”

Torn, he stood there until Patrick was almost past him. Then he reached out and grabbed his hand. “Wait, one last thing.”

Patrick sighed. “What?” He turned to look at him, breath catching when he realized how close his nephew was.

“Don’t be mad, okay?”

Mason closed the distance between them and kissed him. His uncle sighed through his nose but adjusted his head and returned it. A thrill ran up Mason’s spine, but he kept the kiss tongue-free. This one wasn’t about sex.

When he pulled back he didn’t move away, keeping one hand wrapped around Patrick’s. His mouth twisted into a crooked smile. “There. Now you got one memory that didn’t come from a shitty place for either of us.”

Patrick smiled at that, though a little sadly, and squeezed his hand. “Good night nephew.” He walked to his bedroom and closed the door, lamplight spilling out from under it a moment later.

A tension he hadn’t been aware of melted away. “Good night uncle,” He said, too late and too quiet to matter. He tidied up the kitchen and took stock of what Patrick had in his cupboards and fridge. If his uncle wouldn’t fuck him, at least he could have the food to feed him when he came over to visit.

That reasoning in mind, he wrote a grocery list on the notepad on the fridge, pulling it off the pad and putting it on the table beside a handful of Benjamin’s. Satisfied, he saw himself out, getting onto his motorcycle and tearing out of the neighborhood.

The night was still young, and there was a museum that he’d been itching to heist.


End file.
